


оторви да выброси

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Asuka Ryo, Character Death, Dark, Demons, Dystopia, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, POV Asuka Ryo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: Рё ненавидел бы его, может, убил бы даже, закопал бы в коробке покромсанный труп, как собачьи кости, но сидит молча и смотрит светло-синим, пока он разрывает собственное сердце, красивый, и мажет яркую кровь по лицу.Омерзительно.Рё в него влюблен.





	оторви да выброси

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [tear apart and throw away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824990) by [Ms_Anger_Management_Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues)



Вначале у него есть только золотые сферы, стрелы и маленькая слабая планета под ступнями, и он хватается за опечаленную землю кончиками пальцев и тянет руки ввысь, в темное и вязкое. Вначале у него есть только он и приснившиеся воспоминания, эхо криков, отголоски кошмара наутро. А потом его хватают и ставят прямо — потом у него появляется имя. И Акира.

Это не смешно и даже не интересно: Акира слабый и жалкий — сплошь острые углы, локти да коленки и вечно лицо мокрое, и порой он так обильно раздражает Рё, что хоть хватайся за нож и секи его припухшие от слез щеки повдоль. Акира просит прощения за само свое существование и невыносимо осторожно прикасается к Рё, задевая за что-то дергающееся и живое по ту сторону его голубых глаз. И ниоткуда среди дождя на Рё нисходит план, дремавший в нем, казалось бы, много-много тысяч лет — ниоткуда, на растрескавшемся от времени утесе, куда его вынесло море. Бессильный там погиб бы, там бы и остался, а Рё замыкает цикл и начинает с конца — Рё в ответ не оборачивается, и уходит, и с новым днем рождается новая злоба, и в ней такая мощь, такая ярость, что дух захватывает.

Взор его горит, но он спокоен — ничерта не изменившийся Акира улыбается ему и бьет по ушам своим _«Рё-чан!»_ , и только обрез под полами пальто греет Рё душу. Впоследствии ему покажется, что настоящий Акира Фудо, единственный Акира Фудо, который его по-настоящему любил, — единственный, кто вообще когда-либо его любил, — так и помер тогда, на Саббате, в луже собственных соплей, никчемный и отвратительный. 

Новый Акира нравится Рё куда больше, и бежать от огня Рё не привык — давит в пол педаль газа спорт-купе и упивается своим чадом. Король демонов, боже правый, — если раньше свет не видывал никого лучше и хуже Амона, то Рё покажет. Рё им всем покажет.

Медленно сдирает с него шкуру адского зверя, рвет и терзает фантик олицетворения войны — Акира в его мертвой хватке еще трепыхается, давится и задыхается в тесном для двоих теле, и Рё будто опускает его глубже под воду. Пока самому не станет нечем дышать. Он всего-то искренне хотел его спасти, уберечь, докопаться до правды, и крови, _дайте крови_  — под звон стекла Рё ищет где-нибудь человеческое сердце, ковыряет плоть идеальными пальцами. Такой весь белый, что смотреть больно, и у него кожа будто бесцветная, сладко пахнет и пульсирует.

Акира четвертует демонов голыми руками, Акира скалит зубы и источает огонь — мучается страшно во имя Черной мессы, и Рё немного его жалеет, поглаживая слипшиеся от пота волосы и расходящиеся по лицу линии. Нечто склизкое и ватное встает комом в его узком горле, стоит Акире наклониться ниже к нему, но он предпочитает отвлечься и вызывающе хлопнуть крышкой ноутбука. Рё слишком гордый, чтобы признать что угодно вслух, поэтому пропихивает куски мяса в рот Акире и наблюдает жадно, как тот глотает не жуя и облизывается — у него зрачки жирнеют и по позвоночнику разряд.

Разумеется, у Акиры на уме одна лишь проклятая сука, живущая с ним в одном доме, и Рё хочется вжаться в его спину сильнее, опрокинуть мотоцикл с моста и утопить его ненавистью, чтоб больше не притворяться в стане людей, в стане хороших. На его стороне.

Мир Рё такой же светлый, отливает закатным золотом и существует только с изнанки его век — Акира внезапно перегибается через перила и целует его в губы, и Рё противно первые две секунды. Потом просто сыро и никак.

Он думает, что Акира очень горячий, и что, должно быть, он не первый, в кого Акира — или захватившее его тело существо — засовывает язык, и все это не важно. Рё закидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, определяясь, куда девать руки, — сжал бы шею его до хруста, до короткого щелчка и переломил бы пополам, но Акира притискивает его к себе и хнычет жалобно в поцелуй.

Плакса. Ну что за чертов плакса.

От него за километр несет солью и серой, и Рё терпит еще немного и отталкивает от себя — по плечам Акиры остаются воспаленные следы, а у Рё легкие жжет и словно заклинание какое-то стекает по гортани. Все ещё ни о чем.

Ночами в тяжелых снах Рё разбрасывает еще свежие ребра и вырезает шматы нежного из тонких ангельских шей — они поют ему грустные песни своими высокими голосами, сливаясь хором в реве Геенны. Рё сносит их головешки со стебельков огромным канцелярским лезвием, перемалывает жесткие кости и купается в отобранных жизнях — капризный принц, дитя в опале. Лично уродует, превращая в решето, и оскверняет труп Макимуры Мики — почти святой, божественно красивой во сне, поганой ведьмы, отобравшей у него Акиру. Все это так реально и близко к нему, что он просыпается с вытянутыми вверх руками, судорогой в кулаках и отчаянным желанием схватить, догнать, отомстить — о небо, как же он ждет. Как же он _жаждет_.

Акира врывается, когда его никто не просит, заглядывая всюду и надоедая, — заталкивает Рё в бассейн и прыгает сверху, прижимает Рё к бесконечному дну и снова лезет целоваться. Рё недолго рассматривает перспективы разбить ему нос гипсом или выгрызть часть мышцы, хлебнуть его криков, но неожиданно для себя открывает, что теперь это приятно и приторно, и становится податливым и твердым внизу. Ни под водой, ни над кислород ему не нужен, и он обхватывает Акиру ногами и расслабляется, посасывая его нижнюю губу и понемногу вонзая когти ему в грудь.

Акира ничего не замечает, идиот.

Больше, чем брызги полупрозрачной демонской дряни по стенам, выпущенные розовые кишочки и размозженные человеческие бошки, Рё любит только попадать в цель и причинять боль. И оружие, да. У этой расы неплохое оружие — Рё бережно гладит холодное цевье винтовки, смахивает грязинку с приклада и осколки с куртки. Ему плевать, чьи останки теперь валяются у его ботинок, — вся планета изначально принадлежала ему, и он не остановится. Не может.

Взор не сводит с Акиры в отражении — разбивает лоб о его упертость, но не чувствует ничего. Лишь ярое влечение, тягу убивать — пристрелить бы прям здесь акирину ненаглядную или, может, освежевать заживо. Возвращается тот же гнев, первобытный, масляный, потрясающий на вкус, и Рё сдается и вовремя приходит в себя. Сойти с ума сейчас — непозволительная роскошь и общее благо, а Рё на такое не подписывался.

Акира надламывается перед ним и плачет — господь всемогущий, как же много и часто он плачет! Рё блевать охота от столь мерзкого зрелища, но за диафрагмой ноет и чешется, колет, конвульсивно сжимаясь. Среди масок смерти и томительного ожидания Рё спотыкается о сотни его приглушенных _«прости»_ и _«прости меня, пожалуйста»_ и распинывает каждое в сторону — у него самого нет остова внутри и не надо. Он не устает тыкать на **Rec** в своих вылазках с Акирой и в какой-то момент теряет уверенность, сдвигается перед инстинктом и не понимает, что с ним такое. 

Наверное, этому телу около шестнадцати лет, как и Акире, и Рё хрипло зовет его — забавно, потому что тоже дал ему имя однажды. Акира рычит, сшибая все на своем пути, Акира мается от недотраха и страдает жуткой хочкой, конфликтуя с собственным разумом и роняя крупные капли слюны, и Рё смеется над ним. Смеется, даже когда Акира, весь в желтой кровище и засохшей сперме, приподнимает его над полом и тормошит, как куклу фарфоровую, и Рё стихает разом, стоит Акире швырнуть его на постель, — он ему не Сирена и уж тем более не его возлюбленная Макимура. Акира опять припадает к нему губами, лижет и ласкает, трогает повсюду, и в Рё вздымается такая обида, что перед взором всходит алая луна, и повсюду пушистые перья, не видимые ни для кого более, — в исступлении его сила, в сожалениях его пыл. И он тоже ни то, ни другое.

Акира шумно выдыхает и широко раздвигает его бедра, стягивает с него брюки с бельем и замирает, пораженный, — рубашку очнувшийся Рё снимает сам, и почему-то оказывается, что внизу не только твердо, но еще и влажно, и мягко, и с потолка на него приземляется видение. Он ощущает чистейшие крылья повсюду, под спиной, под кожей — _двенадцать, ах,_ почти на месте, но ничего не говорит, поднимаясь все выше и с места не двигаясь. Акира трется об него, возбужденный, голодный, ложится сверху меж его стройных ног и соскальзывает набухшей головкой по клитору. Для Рё самого все это — невероятное открытие, и он прислушивается к себе и внезапно обнаруживает бархатную, полную женскую грудь в том месте, где еще недавно зияла пустая дыра, и Акира входит в него резко и шипит от жара.

Рё под ним — будто из пепла, беспокойно ерзает, и извивается, и не знает, откуда это дурманящее чувство, — там, где он мокрый и подернут дымкой, где Акира так здорово и ритмично толкается, или там, где он сам как камень, налитый кровью, истекающий предэякулятом. Кажется, отовсюду сразу — Рё по какой-то причине слишком хорошо осведомлен, что, если так дело пойдет, он легко сможет забеременеть. Тем горше от того, что в нем Акира — его создание, его враг, его любимый, — и от одной этой мысли Рё стонет в голос, отворачиваясь. Акира весь напрягается и судорожно покрывает поцелуями линию его челюсти, держит за запястья и обводит губами круглый сосок — Акира кончает в него долго, много и громко, и в Рё вдруг столько семени, что, наверное, в животе плещется и поднимается по глотке. Прежде чем он успевает оправиться и сказать полслова, Акира подхватывает его под хрустальные колени и продолжает долбить — бьется бешено о что-то такое внутри него, и дикий гон его доводит Рё до выматывающего оргазма.

Рё прошивает спазмами, и он целиком впитывает все, что ему дают, — Акира ли, Амон ли. Садится сам на него сверху и снова позволяет пронзить себя — с его собственного торчащего члена капает, и, если у Акиры такая любовь, если это его жестокость раз за разом брызгает глубже и глубже в чрево Рё и остается там теплой жижей, Рё готов принять все без остатка.

Рё тонет в этом удовольствии. Раскрывается истинным воспоминаниям, срывает голос. Вытирает слезы с щек Акиры.

Когда его Акира насыщается и окончательно изливается в него, небо меняется, и Рё сбрасывает его со своего разоренного тела — у него ноги не сходятся, и внизу насквозь слякотно и припухше. Акира переворачивается на бок, но пальцы с покрасневших липких складочек не убирает, и от его полусонного вопроса, почему раньше не сказал о таком теле, Рё в который раз хочется разобрать его скелет по суставу и сожрать. Из забытья возвращаться не так-то просто.

Ледяной бог бросает длинные золотистые волосы на его глаза, ледяной бог вкладывает в него смертоносное оружие — вкрадчивый тон, ласковую жертву, свежий ветер. Рё рождается и умирает бесчисленное количество раз, левитируя в откопанном прошлом и предвкушая сверкающее будущее. Оказывается, он сам — рай, и сочные джунгли — его уютная колыбель из порванных грудных клеток и сожженных дотла костров. Тысячу лет его качает и убаюкивает мудрый океан, и вот он вновь в законно доставшемся ему, ступает гордо в свои владения и несет воскрешение за собой. Корона его тяжела и незаметна — он замыкает кольцо и приветствует неминуемую победу.

Изо всех сил зажмурившись, Рё слушает призрак прикосновения — давно и неправда. Перед ним мальчик-плакса с шелухой от так и не понадобившегося сердца по подолу футболки, и Рё смотрит на него безучастно — ни одна черточка не проступает на его безмятежном лице. Его захлестывает лютой, всепоглощающей ненавистью к этому миру и его создателю, но он протягивает ладонь в ответ, в очередной раз — ослепительный, ослепленный.

Акира приходит к нему перед самым финалом — вместе с рассветным солнцем, с обескровленной головой Макимуры Мики в руках, приникший к своей скорби. Волшебный подарок перед грядущей битвой.

Рё предрекает ему гибель, и земля трескается от скорых взрывов, пожарищ и музыки апокалипсиса — дивное представление, услада для изгнанного принца. Он снисходительно терпит, пока Акира удовлетворится своим трауром и перехоронит все, что осталось в нем человеческого, грязного и беззащитного, — ему идут кладбища и могилы, и Рё не скрываясь злорадствует.

Он сияет эфемерно, почти нереально, — пальцы трясутся от переполняющего его восторга, и, пока континенты чахнут и рассыпаются от ядерных бомб, Рё раздает команды генералам и магнитом притягивает демонов со всех уголков увядающей планеты. Снаряды летят к нему, как мириады звезд, и он раскалывает все вокруг под дулом строгого взгляда. Взмывает выше с Дженни по пятам, попадает в эпицентр катастроф и бедствий — нет, являет собой их первопричину, матерь гроз и отче великих штормов. И Акира, Акира наконец-то пылает желанием, наконец-то хочет сражаться с ним, видит равного и мечется бездумно, излучая неподдельную волю убить и сеять разруху дальше, еще дальше…

Двадцать лет войны проносятся быстрее одного-единственного дня. Двадцать лет его горя оборачиваются ничем — резные перья опускаются белыми лепестками, он склоняет голову то ли насмешливо, то ли вопросительно, и Акира со своим неправильным, ненормальным _«люблю»_ так до него и не достает.

Он больше ничего не видит не потому, что вспышки. Просто видеть нечего. Ему мерещится шорох листвы и пятна на еще не угасшем солнце, маленький Акира, зареванный и близкий, затмевающий его. Акира, которого он любил всю жизнь, Акира с ним на утесе среди кровавого моря, наедине впервые, со слезами на глазах в последний раз. Он чувствует, как нежно Отец проводит рукой по его соленой щеке, как спускается откуда-то сверху всем своим совершенством, как израненную, покореженную землю вокруг заливает бескрайним светом.

Он остается один.


End file.
